Traumatica
by The Steel Angel
Summary: People have asked for an immediate sequel to 'And it was so...' do, here it is. this story takes place about a day after Jake's eye surgery.


Traumatica  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – By the advice from one of my reviewer's, I have decided to backtrack a bit. This fic takes place about twenty four hours after Jake's eye surgery. And do NOT ask me where I got the title. I just thought it sounded cool. =P so, with that said, Read on!  
  
PS. Later on in this fic, I know I have Blossom and Jake doing some things that six year olds would not normally do. I added these scenes in only to further their love for one another onto you, the reader. So please, don't give me hell about it at the end.  
  
  
  
It was the day after the surgery. Dr. Shaper said that Jake could go home whenever he felt ready, and him, being a man, said that he didn't need to be in a hospital. That he could take care of himself. The professor reassured the doctor that Jake would be fine, and we left.  
  
We were just getting out of the car, and Jake was having a slight problem opening his door.  
  
"Need some help?" I offered.  
  
"No, I can get it." I rolled my eyes. Typical male ego. I opened the door for him anyway. He frowned at me, but then whispered.  
  
"Thanks, Blossy." My heart started to melt. I loved that nickname. I took Jake by the arm, and led him up the front steps, and into the house. The professor closed the door behind us.  
  
"Dr. Shaper said you'd be able to see normally in about three days, Jake. But until then, I think you'd better stay in bed." The professor said.  
  
"Ah come on, I don't wanna sit here for three days! I want to do something!" Jake said.  
  
"No buts Jake. You'll do as the doctor said… however, I'd like to see you down in my lab for a moment." The professor said. Jake looked puzzled.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he started to walk.  
  
"Need help?" I offered.  
  
"Sure." He held his arm out. I took it, and led him down into the laboratory.  
  
"You can go now, Blossom." The professor said sternly.  
  
"Oh, okay," I turned, and walked back up the stairs. But at the last second, I turned off and hid behind some boxes. I wanted to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"What'cha need Professor?" Jake asked.  
  
"Look Jake, there's something I think you should know about you and your sisters. And I don't want you to tell them. It would only upset them." The professor said.  
  
"Oh, sure. I won't tell anyone. What is it?" Jake asked. The professor sighed.  
  
"I think you're mature enough to handle this, but, you aren't technically related to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." I gasped. Jake wasn't our brother???  
  
"Wow. This is a surprise." Jake said weakly.  
  
"Like I said, please don't tell them. I want to keep them thinking the you're all brother and sisters. It's a lot easier that way." The professor said.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing!!! We weren't related… that would mean, that Jake and I being in love wasn't wrong! But people would still look at it that way, wouldn't they?  
  
"Oh, and Jake?" the professor said.  
  
"Hm?" Jake answered.  
  
"I saw Blossom kissing you yesterday." My face turned white.  
  
"Wha?" Jake stammered.  
  
"Yes. I saw the whole thing. That's actually why I brought you down here and told you, so you wouldn't think it was wrong." The professor said.  
  
"So… you aren't mad?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, the idea that my daughter was kissing my son was a little hard to swallow, but since you really aren't related, I don't see why I should be mad." He said.  
  
I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I was afraid that the professor would hit the roof.  
  
I quickly made my way upstairs, and into our room. I laid down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling, until Jake walked in. He went to his bed, and sat down.  
  
"What did the professor say?" I asked. He turned his head to me.  
  
"Oh, nothing Blossy." He said weakly. I floated over to him, and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You can tell me, Jake." I coaxed.  
  
"No, no, it's nothing. I just need some sleep." He said meticulously. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I think you do." I pulled the covers around us, and snuggled against Jake so that my back was pressed against his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Going to sleep." I answered.  
  
"Isn't your bed over there?" he asked.  
  
"I thought this might be better, for tonight at least. Because I love you." I said sweetly. He leaned over, and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you too. Good night," he said. I rubbed my back against his chest, savoring the warmth from his body. I felt his hand playing with my hair softly. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
I rolled over, my eyes still closed. I felt around, searching for Jake's body. I was cold, and I knew his body would warm me up.  
  
"What are you doing?" my eyes snapped open. It was Bubbles.  
  
"Huh?" I said, still not completely awake.  
  
"Why are you in Jake's bed?" Bubbles asked. Think fast, Blossom.  
  
"I had a nightmare, and got into bed with Jake. I guess I felt safer with him. I think I just fell asleep." I said. Bubbles looked at me strangely for a few seconds, but then seemed to buy it.  
  
"Professor told me to tell you that breakfast is ready." She said cheerfully. I yawned.  
  
"Okay, Bubbles." I followed her downstairs, my eyes half closed.  
  
Jake, Buttercup, and the professor were sitting at the table, eating toast, eggs, and drinking what looked like orange juice.  
  
"Morning sweetie." The professor said.  
  
"Good morning Blossom." Jake said with a smile. Buttercup looked over at me.  
  
"Nice hair." She restrained her laughter. I looked in a nearby mirror. My hair was sticking out in almost all directions.  
  
I sat down next to Jake, and began to heap my plate full of eggs.  
  
"Juice?" Jake offered his glass.  
  
"Thank you." I took a drink. Sunny Delight.  
  
"You aren't awake enough to start a conversation, but you're awake enough to make your bed this morning?" the professor prodded.  
  
"She wasn't in her bed, professor." Bubbles said.  
  
"Bubbles!" I hissed, and kicked her under the table.  
  
"Oww!" she whined.  
  
"Where was she, Bubbles?" the professor asked. I looked at Jake. He was about to choke on his own toast.  
  
"She had a bad dream, and fell asleep in Jake's bed." Bubbles said. The professor glared at me for a few seconds.  
  
"Girls? Can you excuse us please? I need to talk to your sister." He said. Bubbles and Buttercup left hastily. Jake moved toward the exit as well.  
  
"You too, Jake." He said. Jake hung his head, and floated back to his seat.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you two?" he demanded angrily. I gulped. I had never heard the professor swear before.  
  
"Just what Bubbles said. I had a bad dream, and I guess Jake's bed was closest." I said.  
  
"I didn't want her to be scared, Professor." Jake added. The professor just looked at us for a few more seconds, not really buying the story.  
  
"All right. I believe you. And I'm sorry for jumping down your throats." He said. He finished his eggs, and ventured back down to his lab. Once the laboratory door was shut, I sighed.  
  
"That was close." I said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Jake agreed. I finished eating my toast and eggs, and pushed my plate forward.  
  
"I'm finished." I moved to take my plate to the sink, but Jake put his hand out to stop mine.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Blossy. I'll get it." He said. I smiled and nodded. I floated up to my room, and into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes, and turned on the shower, until it was at the right temperature.  
  
I took the bow out of my hair, and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed as I saw my own reflection. I wasn't beautiful. I was just… plain.  
  
"Wrong-o." I gasped, and spun around, covering myself with a towel.  
  
"J…Jake?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. And you're wrong, Blossom. You are beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said. Oh yeah, I thought. He can read minds, to a certain extent.  
  
"Wha…?" I stammered. I couldn't think.  
  
"I said, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, Blossom." He said sincerely.  
  
"Y…you really think so?" I asked.  
  
"I know so." He said confidently. I didn't know what to do. Here I was, standing naked in my bathroom, having my brother but not really my brother, saying that I was beautiful.  
  
"I… I need to take a shower before all the hot water runs out." I said.  
  
"Mind if I join you? We can conserve water that way." He suggested.  
  
"Jake, I don't know if…" I said, before he cut me off.  
  
"Come on Blossom. You should know me well enough by now to know that I'd never come on to you that strongly, if you weren't ready." He said. I thought for a moment, and decided, why not?  
  
I slowly dropped the towel that was covering my body. My face immediately turned red.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. I think that the female body is God's greatest single creation." He said. He began to take his own clothes off.  
  
"W…wow." Was all I could say when he was fully unclothed.  
  
"Don't stare. It's not polite." He said, breaking my trance. He opened the shower curtain, and motioned for me to get in. I did, and he came in behind me.  
  
The water felt so good against my body, that I almost forgot that there was another person in the shower with me. I felt his hands grip my shoulders, and start to massage them.  
  
"Mmm," I moaned at his touch.  
  
"Feel good?" he asked. I nodded. I saw him reach for the shampoo bottle. A minute later, I felt his hands roaming through my hair, washing it for me.  
  
I closed my eyes as his hands roamed over my body, covering it with a light foam. His hands brushed over my back, and my chest, down to my waist, and finally my legs and feet.  
  
Thank god we weren't teenagers, or we'd both be a lot more developed, and this would surely turn into a sexual encounter.  
  
I turned back to the shower head, and rinsed off my body.  
  
"Thank you, Jake. That was just what I needed." I said. It was true, I felt revitalized. He responded by kissing me lightly. He licked his lips.  
  
"Mmm, Strawberry lip gloss?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.  
  
"I like it." He kissed me again.  
  
  
  
After all Jake had endured, after all the pain he had sustained, he still had to go to school the next day. He was greeted by a lot of people whom I didn't even know, who gave him cards, candy, and even a kiss from one girl. I growled a bit at that, but thought nothing more of it.  
  
At lunch, I sat at my customary table, and saw Jake plop his tray next to mine.  
  
"How's life as a celebrity?" I teased.  
  
"Shut up." he growled. I looked around the lunch room. We were almost outcasts here. It was a high school. We were here for advanced placement classes. Everyone else here was ten years older than us at least.  
  
A few kids walked by our table, and giggled at us. I turned to Jake.  
  
"Friends of yours?" I asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Never seen them before." He noted. Just then, I saw a very large fist land on the table next to my tray. I looked up. Vera Sailles. Funny name. not a funny kid. He was the captain of the varsity football team.  
  
"Hey babe." Vera said. I ignored him. He put his hand on my chin, and tilted my head up to look at him.  
  
"Hows about you come for a ride with me and my boys?" I could clearly see his 'boys'. More like cronies, to me.  
  
"No thanks." I said.  
  
"Come on cutie. We don't bite." His friends started to laugh.  
  
"Leave her alone, Vera." Jake said while eating.  
  
"Shut up small fry." Vera retorted. He grabbed my arm, and started to pull me away from the table.  
  
"Back the hell off, Vera." Jake said, standing up. Vera let go of me, and walked over to Jake. He must have been four feet taller than Jake, but size made little difference. People like Vera didn't know this.  
  
"What are you going to do, small fry?" he said, giving Jake a little shove.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything, just as long as you leave Blossom alone." He replied, not the least bit intimidated.  
  
"Ha! Like you could do anything to me." Vera laughed, and shoved Jake harder. I could tell Jake was getting mad. Vera turned his back on Jake, and grabbed my arm again.  
  
"Let's go, cutie." He said. I saw Jake's face turn bright red.  
  
"You have one more chance, Vera!" he warned. Vera didn't reply.  
  
All of a sudden, Vera let go, but not willingly. He was forced away, because Jake had flown into him. Jake pushed him against a wall, and began pounding at his face until it was raw and bloody.  
  
"Jake!!!" I yelled, and ran over to him. He was going full out on Vera. He didn't have a chance. I struggled to pull Jake off of Vera's unconscious body.  
  
"Let me go!" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down!" I ordered. Jake kept struggling to get free, but gradually, he did calm down. He turned to me, and buried his face in my shoulder.  
  
"I told him to leave you alone…. I warned him…" Jake sobbed.  
  
"Shh, I know, I know." I knew what would happen next. The same thing that always happened when a fight broke out. The two people were arrested. I hugged Jake tightly until the police came, and took both him and Vera away in handcuffs.  
  
I flew back to the elementary school for the rest of my normal classes after lunch, when I ran into Buttercup.  
  
"Blossom? What's wrong?" she asked. She must have seen the worried look on my face.  
  
"It's Jake. He got into a fight at lunch." I said.  
  
"A fight? With who?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"A senior named Vera. He had been trying to make me come with him, to take a ride with him and his friends. Jake lost it." I said.  
  
"Oh man, that's bad. What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He beat Vera to a bloody pulp. And then they both were arrested." I said.  
  
"Ooh, man. What do you think the professor will say?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I don't know, Buttercup. Really, I don't. But I have a feeling this is going to go to court, seeing as Vera was eighteen." I said. My voice started to crack. I was crying. Buttercup hugged me.  
  
"Shh, it'll be okay Blossom. I'll be right there with you." Buttercup said.  
  
"Really?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"Thanks, sister." I said.  
  
  
  
I got excused from class to go and see how Jake was doing. They were holding him in the juvenile detention center, near the prison. Luckily, the year after we had gotten out of kindergarten, Ms. Keane had become principal of the elementary school.  
  
I flew inside the building, and over to the visiting room. Jake was behind a large glass window, no doubt like paper to him, but he didn't want to get into anymore trouble.  
  
"How are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Oh fine. I beat some kid beyond recognition, then they stuff me into a place with one toilet every five cells. I'm wonderful." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Did they call the professor?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. He's on his way now." He said grimly.  
  
"Mad?"  
  
"No. He's happy that I got arrested." He said.  
  
"There's no need to be rude. I'm only trying to help." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Blossom. I'm just a tad irritable right now." He said.  
  
"What happened to Vera?" I asked.  
  
"They took him to the real prison. He's eighteen you know. They're going to charge him with sexual harassment." He said. I put my hands over my mouth.  
  
"Gosh," I stammered.  
  
"Not your fault, Blossom. He's the jerk who tried to come on to you." Jake said.  
  
"Blossom? What are you doing here?" I turned around. It was the professor.  
  
"Ms. Keane gave me permission to come over and keep Jake company." I said.  
  
"Jake? Do you want to tell me what happened?" the professor asked. The warden opened up the door to the other side, and led Jake, the professor, and myself into a private room.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, professor. There was this guy named Vera, and he started to come on to Blossom." He stopped. The professor took me in his arms, and held me tightly.  
  
"I told him to step off three times. He just laughed at me, and continued harassing Blossom. The next thing I know, I'm being put in handcuffs, and taken away in a police car." He said.  
  
The professor looked at the warden.  
  
"What's going to happen to Jake? And to the other boy?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Jake is going to be suspended from the high school for a week. That's a given. Since the other boy was eighteen, he's in the town penitentiary. It's up to you if you want to file for sexual harassment. But I think you have a very valid case." The warden said.  
  
"Can he leave this place tonight?" I asked.  
  
"As soon as he's signed out by his guardian." The warden said, looking at the professor.  
  
As we were walking behind the professor, who was following the warden to his office in order to sign Jake out, I spoke to him.  
  
"Jake? Why exactly did you do what you did to Vera?" I asked. He stopped walking.  
  
"Jake?" I asked in wonder.  
  
"You want to know why I did it?" he asked me. I nodded.  
  
"I knew he couldn't hurt you. I knew he couldn't even come close, but… when he grabbed you, I just snapped. I started to think of you like you were a normal girl. That he would hurt you if I didn't do something. I felt as if I had to stop him, and make sure he never tried to do it again." Jake said.  
  
"Jake, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said.  
  
"Like I said, it was something I had to do. Because I love you, Blossom. You mean the world to me." He hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him back.  
  
"Jake? Blossom? We need to get home. Your sisters are probably at home now, wondering where we are." The professor shouted from the wardens office.  
  
"We'd better go." I said.  
  
"Yeah. We'd better." Jake agreed.  
  
  
  
The next week was uneventful. A court day was set for the twenty second, two weeks from the incident. The professor and I talked it over, and decided to press charges.  
  
So the two weeks went by, kind of like a calm before the storm. We actually landed Mrs. Bellum as a lawyer. Turns out she was a very accomplished one, but just never mentioned it. We were in the courtroom, sitting next to the professor and Mrs. Bellum, when the bailiff started to speak.  
  
"All rise for Judge Quidea." We rose. The judge entered, and made her way up to the podium.  
  
"You may sit." She said in a commanding voice. We did.  
  
"Case number 091101. Utonium versus Sailles." She read.  
  
"Mr. Sailles. You are charged with sexually harassment in the third degree. How do you plead?" she asked. Vera walked up to the bench.  
  
"I plead guilty, your honor." He said. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I was worried that we'd have to go through a whole big court case.  
  
"Mr. Jake Utonium. You are charged with battery in the first degree. How do you plead?" Jake looked worried. We hadn't prepared for this. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Guilty, your honor." He said.  
  
"I see. I will retire for a brief recess, and return in fifteen minutes with the sentencing." She walked back to her chamber.  
  
"Did you know this would happen, Mrs. Bellum?" I asked.  
  
"I had no idea, Blossom. I'm sorry Jake." She said to Jake. He was shaking.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Judge Quidea returned.  
  
"Mr. Vera Sailles. You are hereby sentenced to the Townsville correctional facility for a period of two years, without parole. Mr. Utonium. You are sentenced to the juvenile correctional facility for a period of three months. Case dismissed." She left. I wrapped my arms around Jake.  
  
"It'll be fine Jake. I promise." I said.  
  
"Just be waiting for me when I get out." He whispered. I kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said. I giggled.  
  
"You got that right Jake. Don't forget, I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
